


思

by Cianyue



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cianyue/pseuds/Cianyue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我想你了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	思

＊PWP，重點，只是PWP  
＊CP為Elrond/Thranduil  
＊OOC注意……  
＊現代AU, 教授Elrond/商人Thranduil

作者小廢話：前段時間剛完成了類似像你們高考的考試，考前簡直壓力山大，都是靠各位的ET文活下去的，實在感激不盡，請收下小妹的膝蓋。於是有什麼比一篇長長的肉文更適合做回禮呢……？恭送給各位，希望你們會喜歡（笑

另外，小透明，求勾搭（揮手

廢話不多說～

 

＊＊

 

 

　　講台上的講者用著一種低調而無趣的音頻，層層疊起的文辭在會議室裡繚繞成一種厚重的呢喃，反覆的幾個主題像蚊子一般揮之不去的煩躁。冬末春初的季節微涼，卻也淡不了室內令人發昏的濃郁．

　　Elrond坐在後方不顯眼的角落裡，腿上架著的黑色筆記型電腦螢幕已經幾乎進入了休眠狀態。原本該完成的報告被冷落，寫作者今日有些恍神，鴿子灰的眼眸微瞇，動也不動的盯著一個角落，不知在想什麼。

　　看到這個景象，甘道夫挑了挑眉。在會議行程背面空白處寫了兩行字，推過去輕拍了拍Elrond的肩膀，這才看到他回神過來。

　　『會議再無聊也很少看你這樣，今天是怎麼了？』

　　收到來自老友的關心，Elrond向他笑了笑，銀灰色的鋼筆在紙上落了幾個字，紙又被推了回來。

　　『沒事。Thran今天要回來了。』

　　Elrond笑著看甘道夫朝他翻了個大大的白眼。是的，Thran今天終於要回來了。

　　他們將近一個月沒有好好相處過了。前些陣子是Elrond忙著研究計畫，等他結束了卻換Thranduil開始瘋狂出差，時差和工作導致兩人只剩短短時間，休息時偶爾傳傳訊息，幸運的話用視屏小聊一下。說實在分離也不算什麼，兩方都是獨立自主的人，習慣了，然而當情人終於要回來時，心底那不容忽視的雀躍才讓Elrond發現自己那不張揚但確實一直存在的思念。

　　不至於到夜晚睡不著，但確實很懷念身邊有一團暖度的感覺。

　　手機在這時恰巧震動了，Elrond往下瞥了眼手機，卻看到令人訝異的來電ID。看了眼似乎沒有要結束的演講者，他側過身，小聲接起了電話。「喂，Thran？」這時間他應該剛從機場回到家，他還以為他會在補眠呢。

 

　　＊

 

　　身為幽暗密林跨國企業公司的大老闆，Thranduil當然沒少出差過，不放心屬下他就親自去巡一趟，世界各地都飛。然而這次卻連他自己都得承認，連續二十小時的航程連他都累壞了。在飛機上也不是沒有休息，但是冷媒的氣味和艙裡的壓力差總讓他難以安穩的睡一覺，而當他回到家躺倒在柔軟的雙人床上時，他覺得這簡直是世界上最好的美夢。

　　尤其又充滿了他黑髮情人的氣味，他悄悄的笑。

　　忙起來的時候被壓榨的連想念的時間都沒有，這會兒突然被熟悉的氣味包圍，Thranduil瞇起了眼。溫暖午後的陽光，書頁的沉穩，舒適的草藥，還有那一點說不上是什麼，微嗆的辛辣……Thranduil忽然發現了個很大的問題。從被丟在床邊的背包裡摸出了手機，他撥出了通訊錄上第一格的電話。

　　「喂，Thran？」壓低的聲音，略為模糊的背景裡有些其他人的聲音，應該是正在開會吧，他想。

　　「El。」他嘆息，真是太久沒聽到他的聲音了。

　　「你到家了嗎？」安穩的聲音像是貼在耳畔，Thranduil閉上了眼。

　　「到了。」他想了下，補充。「躺在床上。」

　　低沉的笑聲。「累了就先休息一下吧，我回去會叫醒你的。」

　　「不要。El，有個很大的問題。」

　　「嗯？」

　　慵懶的在床上伸展了下，他相信手機會把肌膚貼著天絲棉細密擾動的聲音傳過去。舒服的呻吟了聲，把嘴唇貼近收音處，幾乎是呢喃的說道。「我硬了。」

　　手機真是個太好的發明了，他想。他能完整的聽到Elrond平穩的呼吸頻率剎那間滯留了一下，促狹地笑了笑，他沒有讓他有機會回應就繼續說了下去。

　　「我躺在你的位置上。」Thranduil很清楚自己的聲音的特質，如何運用才能達到最佳的效果。他絲毫沒有對Elrond手下留情。「我想你大概，嗯，三天前才換過床單。但是仍然滿滿都是你的氣味……我們一個月沒做了，我一躺下來就無法克制自己的反應。」他又對著手機悠長的呻吟。「El，我好想碰自己……」

　　「不准。」回應來的又快又狠，Thranduil忍不住微笑。一個月的分別讓Elrond特別容易挑逗，他像個偷了腥的貓，卻完全沒有要善罷甘休的意思。

　　「我想要你的手碰我。想要你吻我，然後把我壓在床上，硬狠狠的。」Thranduil的身體漸漸在發熱，他想這不是棉被所造成的。「想聽你叫我的名字。」空閒地手繞過了肩頭撥開了髮絲，他確定Elrond聽得見他退掉襯衫的聲音。「要你打開我，然後貫穿我。要你失控。」聽著另一端不穩的呼吸，他愉悅地笑出聲。

　　「……十五分鐘。」　　

 

　　「十分鐘──再慢我就不等你了。」帶著笑意，Thranduil毫不留戀掛掉了電話。他幾乎能想像那黑髮男人會如何安靜卻匆忙的在眾人疑惑的目光下離開會議室，直奔回家，回到自己身邊。

　　但是再躺下去他一定會睡著。嘆了口氣，他艱難的從床上爬了起來，走往浴室時順手把身上的衣服全脫進了籃子裡。反正還有十分鐘的時間，他就先忙吧。

 

　　＊

 

　　於是Elrond回到家時，看到的就是這樣一副景象。

　　Thranduil身上鬆垮的掛著一件深金的絲綢浴袍，淡色的髮尾還有些濕潤，披散頸後，對比在暗色的床單上曖曖像在發光一般。髮梢承受不住的水滴跌落滲入床單中，一波波的深紋點點滴滴像掉在Elrond心頭，麻麻癢癢的說不出是什麼樣的感覺。

　　三兩步跨越了房間，Elrond俯下身擁住了床上的人。「頭髮怎麼都不擦乾，說了那麼多次都不聽。」扯過毛巾，他輕柔的擦拭那一頭淡色的頭髮，恰到好處的力道按摩著頭皮，一絲嗚吟脫離了Thranduil的嘴唇。

　　「你怎麼這麼慢回來，又不准我自己來。我都快軟掉了。」狹長的眼眸從毛巾縫隙間向上眺，比頭髮略深一色的睫毛在眼下刷出了長長的陰影，格外嫵媚。

　　「我親愛的Thran，我已經盡力了，我想你清楚我是以什麼樣的心態趕回來的。」扯開了毛巾，他低下頭用吻把那湖水般粼粼的雙眼闔起，然後把自己的額頭底上了對方的，鼻尖摩娑著鼻尖。「而至於另外一個問題，」唇瓣間的距離剩下一釐米不到，他能感受到懷中的人隨著自己呼出的氣息而顫抖著。「請容我幫你解決，我的殿下……」隨即扼殺了兩對唇間的距離，終於貼合時兩人都忍不住從體內竄出的那滿足的聲響。

　　從纏綿溫暖的吻開始，甜蜜而讓人忍不住想再流連，漸漸開始蛻變，隨著傾瀉而出的感情舌尖敲開了牙關，不厭煩的越探索越深，顧不上溫柔而更加粗魯，同時掠奪與渴求著對方。還來不及化為文字的情感讓這吻更加濃郁，唾液交和著擾亂思想，很快的他們幾乎不能呼吸，卻怎麼也不肯放開對方。手指緊緊纏進對方的頭髮中，緊抓著後腦壓向自己，喘息從慌亂而急迫的唇瓣間竄逸而出。

　　等到兩人終於退開，淡粉的唇早已被壓得紅。Elrond原本中規中矩束著的領帶以一種蜿蜒的姿態躺在床旁地板上，被扯開的扣子讓線條流暢而結實的胸膛一覽無遺。此時那胸膛正因為缺氧而快速起伏著，而Thranduil滿意地看見那兩潭星辰灰化成了更深的，如不能見底的深淵般的色澤。

　　Elrond用指尖輕輕彈了下Thranduil撐起浴袍下擺的那個部位，愉悅地看他驚呼了聲。「看，解決了。」他自得意滿地笑道。但是沒幾秒後他又笑不出來了。

　　「確實……我似乎該感謝你。」Thranduil抬起了一條修長的腿，浴袍沿著曲線滑落到幾乎什麼都遮不住，雪白的大腿肌收縮折向了自己，小腿畫出過於完美的弧度，腳掌底卻抵上了Elrond跨下發熱的部位，透過西裝褲輕輕的來回摩擦，折磨人的快感從Elrond尾椎一路向上竄。「但你自己似乎也挺享受的，不是？」他沒有往下看，藍鑽般的眼睛直勾勾地盯著Elrond，像鎖定了獵物一樣。

　　Elrond從喉嚨深處發出了一聲介在窒息與壓抑著吶喊的聲音，鼻翼微張，瞇起了眼睛。Thranduil選擇在這一秒用力向上壓了一下，引來愛人的顫慄。透過腳底，他能感受到西裝褲裡沉甸甸的，而光是想到等會兒將會填滿他的器官就足以讓他血脈噴張。

　　Thranduil一個翻身壓上了Elrond，牙齒不留情的撕扯起鎖骨邊細緻的皮膚，然而在他能有所反應之前，牙齒突然被溫暖柔軟的舌肌取代，細細密密的舔過紅痕與齒印，安撫發痛的肌膚，而後沿著胸堂中央勾著柏樹葉子的紋路緩慢的向下挪動。停在肚臍處多打轉了兩圈，他再往下了兩吋，極其暗示的輕輕吸允著敏感的皮膚，留下了個吻痕，而後抬起頭，玩味得對上Elrond的眼神。深色慾望的漩渦混雜著濃郁的情感，更多卻是他熟悉的寵溺。心裡一暖，他把自己往上撐，伸出一隻手，撫上了對方的臉頰。

　　望進那無窮的星空眸裡，他一瞬間忽然有種錯覺，世界停了，就只剩下他們兩個，全世界就只剩下他們兩個。「我好想你。」他並不是個習慣說實話的人，他理解大部分的時間實話帶來的傷害總比謊言來的多，但是此時他卻毫無意願去奉承對方，他只是想傳達心底深層的事實。這一個月以來壓抑不去想的，終於又見面時他反而不知道該怎麼說出口。大拇指輕掃過Elrond的顴骨，他指腹像是貪戀那觸感一般不願離開。「我好想你。」千言萬語在舌尖卻都沒了聲音，他只能再說了一次。他相信Elrond會懂。

　　他沒有讓他失望。強而有力的雙手捧起了他的面頰，Elrond輕輕地翻過身，又把Thranduil壓在身下。再一次吻上Thranduil，這次是小心翼翼的吸允，如對待稀世珍品般。Thranduil的眼簾不自覺得歛下，他可以感受到Elrond細心舔過口腔內側每一處，鬆開的時候，Thranduil的嘴唇微微顫抖著，而Elrond什麼都沒說，卻一絲不漏地傳達了給他。

　　靠上了床頭，Elrond把Thranduil抱起來跨坐在自己的腿上。帶著細繭的手慢慢撥開了浴袍，沿著肩膀的弧度下滑，在胸前停了下來繞著乳暈邊圍打了個圈，引出Thranduil漂亮的聲音。指尖沒有停留很久，在嘴唇前來接任胸前的位置後他們就繼續往下，沿路輕微的揉著捏著搧風點火。勾到了浴袍的腰帶，沒有很用心繫上的結就鬆開了，內襯的下腹處已經被體液沾濕了一大片。指腹突然的就纏繞上了挺立的柱身，拇指滑過仍吐著濁白液體的頂端，均勻地把前液推抹在淡粉紅的蕈頭上，而後略帶嘗試性地滑動了一下。再加上胸前啃咬著乳頭的嘴，還有Elrond落在他腰際似搔癢似愛撫的墨色髮絲，Thranduil快要承受不住，咬緊了下唇承受著。

　　熱，他想。渾身血液都沸騰了，叫囂著，乞求著，渴望著。用力摟緊了Elrond，他把頭埋進了他的肩窩處，隨後發現了自己的錯誤，肩頸處強烈散發著令他躁動的氣味，因為慾火的燃燒而越發濃郁，Thranduil正要退開卻發現自己像是被氣味網羅了一般，他癡迷的需要那味道，找不到力氣抽離。他能聽到Elrond深沉的呼吸聲，也能聽見自己深深，深深的吐息。

　　「舒服嗎？Thran。」

　　嗯，很舒服。他想回答卻發現自己無法將思想化做文字，經過喉嚨源自體內深處溫熱的空氣喘息最終只化成嗚吟。金髮蔓過Elrond的肩膀，私自與黑髮交纏共舞，Thranduil睜著眼看著它們卻同時沒看見它們，所有的神經都被聚集在下腹，隨著Elrond在他陰莖上滑動的手而跳躍。Thranduil的性器早已黏膩不堪，在Elrond的愛撫下發出令人羞恥的水聲。頂端的小洞不斷吐著濁液期待著摩擦，過多的體液順著弧度滴落在Elrond的褲子，在那明顯膨脹的部位留下水漬。

　　Elrond轉頭含住了Thranduil的耳垂，細細的舔弄。留下三隻手指在陰莖上滑動，食指跟中指向前伸，勾住了底下的囊袋按壓搓揉著。「你好滿，Thran。」嘴唇服貼在耳廓上摩娑，充滿情慾的低語把Thranduil最後一絲力氣都抽散了。「你這個月都沒有自己做嗎？」

　　「嗯、還不是你、哈啊……不准我……」實際上是，在外時不乏自己想要解放的時後，卻沒有一次有辦法高潮－－無論如何模仿Elrond的動作，想像著他的聲音甚至存在，身體的辨識性依舊固執的可怕，總是缺乏那一點點無法達到頂端。身前的男人完完全全掌握著自己的性快樂，這很糟糕，他知道，卻無法改變，只能報復性的把牙齒埋到對方的肩膀上作為微弱的抗議。

　　耳邊傳來一震低笑，「好乖。作為獎賞，今天先讓你去一次好了。」語畢，手下的動作突然又加快，Thranduil只覺得全身都麻，腳趾反覆捲起又放鬆，腰不自覺地迎合著莖身上的手求著更多摩擦。他聽的到自己連綿的呻吟，感覺的到全身都在顫抖，一波又一波的情慾威脅著要吞沒他，他只能死死抓住Elrond不要讓自己被沖走，手指都掐進了對方的背裡留下一條條紅痕。套弄陰莖的速度越來越快，凸起的動脈聲跳動著蓬勃的生命力，而當他看到最後那最高的浪潮，他原本是想開口告誡El隆的，但是它來的太快，還來不及開口就滅頂了。他弓起了腰，濕潤的嘴張開一個無聲的吶喊，喉結拉出極致的弧度，任由眼角細白的浪花吞沒視線，消散理智。

 

　　終於回過神來，他癱在Elrond的肩膀上，等待呼吸回歸平穩。睜開了眼，他看到Elrond的胸膛與襯衫上掛著一束一束自己射出的濃稠白液，不由自主竄紅了臉。Elrond見狀，低聲笑了笑，脫下了襯衫抹掉精液後隨性地扔到了一旁。任由Thranduil軟綿綿地趴在自己身上，他一隻手以一種保護的姿態撐著Thranduil的腰，另一隻手則從頭頂往下滑，修長的手指緩慢順著因剛才的活動而有些亂的長髮。Thranduil舒服的瞇起了眼，發懶得不想講話，只用喉嚨表達了疑惑的聲音。

　　「怎麼了？」Elrond的聲音溫順的像一杯剛泡好的熱巧克力，暖而不膩，令人沉醉。

　　「不繼續嗎？」Thranduil輕輕皺眉。

　　「你累了。」Elrond轉頭，輕輕在他額際印下一個吻。「該休息了。」

　　「那這怎麼辦？」一隻不知道什麼時候蹓了下去的手不懷好意的隔著褲子捏了捏尚未抒發的硬挺，Elrond只能小心的控制呼吸的頻率，不讓慾望駕馭理性。

　　「嗯……我想，等等就會好些了，沒有關係的。」

　　「是嗎？」那隻手現在施加了力氣，描繪出性器的外廓，上下摩擦著。Elrond不自主地呻吟了聲。

　　「或是我等會兒自己去解決－－唔。」

　　還是答案錯誤。「你這樣會浪費我的努力。」

　　「你的努力？」Elrond瞇著眼，壓抑著翻騰的慾望，伸手要制止Thranduil為非作歹，卻被另外一隻抓住，帶往了臂部。

　　「這個。」Thranduil極度滿意的看著Elrond的眼睛一瞬間因訝異而撐大，一瞬間他整個氣場都變了，連Thranduil都感到危險的慾望閃爍著光芒，不容反抗的壓迫感捲襲周圍的空氣，按著Thranduil後腰的手指突然加大了力道－－Thranduil樂於把情人挑逗到失控。

　　一陣天旋地轉，Thranduil的背壓上了床單，頭撞上了床頭板，他吃痛得倒抽了一口氣，Elrond卻沒有停下，反而侵略了艷紅的唇，親吻如火一般綿密而濃稠，撕咬著亂竄的氣息，像是要從嘴中吸出他的靈魂。Thranduil難耐地發出一陣嗚吟，他感覺得到三根帶著薄繭的手指在後穴開口處徘徊，滲出的潤滑液沾濕了他們。

　　「什麼時候……」蓋著濃厚慾望的低沉聲音帶著一陣熱流直接竄到Thranduil的下體，再次挺起的陰莖不由自主彈跳了下。

　　「剛才，電話後，唔。」星星點點的淚光開始聚集在Thranduil的藍眼裡，反顯得更加明亮，透徹。他扭著腰，試圖把那三隻惱人的手指納進身體裡。

　　「看來八分鐘很夠你玩了嘛。」食指探入了一個指節，那立刻包上來的溫熱讓Elrond不禁幻想是身體的別處被包裹在穴道裡，他輕輕在穴口處按壓，惹的Thranduil難耐地呻吟，藍眼銳利的怒視。

　　「你到底要不要進來？不要的話你滾一邊，我自己解決就－－啊！」尾音虛弱的飄散，突然被三根手指填滿的身體軟了下來，鮮少被碰觸的穴內軟肉激動的收縮，腦內不自覺地描繪著手指在體內的探索。Elrond也不好受，細緻如最上等的絨布般的熱穴咬住了手指不斷吸允，他只能死死守著最後一絲理智，克制住不要立刻把自己深深埋入對方體內。手指緩慢的抽插，Thranduil自胸腔內發出了緊繃的嘆息，隨著手指進出而被擠壓流出的潤滑液順著股溝留下，刺激著Elrond的自制力。

　　其實他把自己開拓的很好，Elrond思考著。他可以想像Thranduil趴在洗手盆上，修長的手臂繞過弓著弧度的身軀，手指探入自己的後庭攪弄著的模樣。抽插的手指驀的加快了速度，Thranduil扭著頭咬住了枕頭繳，瑰麗的紅暈攀上了雙頰。

　　Elrond俯下身，用嘴角廝磨著裸露出來的項頸。「可以了嗎？Thran。」他從肩頰骨的凹處一路舔弄向上，含著喉結吸允了兩下，漆黑如夜的鬢髮落在Thranduil雪白的胸前，輕輕搔著兩粒通紅的果實，他只能呻吟著點頭。得到了他的同意，Elrond抽出了手指，隨意的在床單上抹了抹，爬下床去解開自己的褲頭。手指的離去讓身體感到一陣無法言喻的麻癢，Thranduil伸出了手幫忙扯下了Elrond的西裝褲，手掌隨後覆上了硬挺。驚人的灼熱從掌心傳來，Elrond再度趴回了他身上，Thranduil仰起頭，把膨脹的陰莖底在自己的後穴上。

　　「進來。」仍是那樣高傲的不可一世，卻願意屈服於眼前的男人。他知道他不會因此受到傷害，嘲諷或鄙視，他相信Elrond的包容與真誠，他願意以此獻上自己。Elrond輕輕親吻了他的眼角。

　　「如你所願，我的陛下。」

 

　　＊

 

　　床單又被惹得亂七八糟的，Elrond有些無奈的想。換床單的本意就是希望在Thranduil返家時能夠好好休息，沒想到自己卻擾亂了計畫。然而他卻在心底找不出半絲懊悔，看著眼前累得睡著了的情人，無論身體或心靈上都感到不可思議的滿足。

　　一個月的時間沒有感受到另一副身軀的溫暖，他不禁摟緊了懷中人不算纖細的肩膀。金屬的冷鋒，厚實的森林，晨間的早露和那一絲Elrond判定不出是莓果還是柑橘類的果香味蔓出了空中，交融原先就有的氣味，混和成了一種新的，更溫柔的芬芳。終於不再是只有自己的味道，Elrond感受到這股新的氣味帶著神奇的安撫力量，讓心底的焦躁歸於安寧。

　　他輕輕在Thranduil的眉間按了個吻。「我也好想你。」安靜的呢喃，Thranduil發出了一陣咕噥，隨後把自己縮成了一團塞到Elrond身邊，緊挨著胸膛穩穩得繼續睡去。Elrond笑了笑，側過身關上了床旁的檯燈，閉上眼也陷入了安眠。

 

Fin.


End file.
